GIRLFRIENDS
by leviadrache
Summary: another fanfic collection where i dump my short fics from tumblr. this one is dedicated to the lady ships!
1. i got you (asamisa)

**note: **this is another fics collection thing where i drop my short-fics. i'm doing them mostly because i prefer "storing" my fics at a more steady place than tumblr. this one is dedicated to all the lady ships! i might start a fourth (and last one) for all the remaining ships, but we'll see about that

* * *

"There's something I wanted to tell you," she practically purrs into Misaki's ear and a smile appears on her lips as she watches Misaki's fingers grabbing the book in her hands tighter. Her face remains unchanged, however, and it makes Asaka put her arms around the girl sitting in front of her, pressing her chest against Misaki's back.

"Are you listening?" Her arms wrapped around Misaki's waist, she lets her hand rest on the soft white fabric of the white shirt Misaki uses as pyjama. Although she's been up for several hours, she's not properly dressed to go outside unlike Asaka, who just woke up half an hour ago. "There's something I've been meaning to say all morning."

Only when Asaka leans her chin on Misaki's shoulder and breathes into the ear next to her mouth, the other girl's body tenses. "I'm trying to read, you know." As if to confirm this to herself, Misaki's eyes start scanning the pages again, but she bites her lower lip, most likely without realizing it, which shows Asaka that she focuses on anything but the book in her hands.

"It's important." She raises her fingers up to Misaki's face to touch it, but then settles for the messy hair. "You should at least look at me." A sigh and Misaki drops the book and tilts her head to properly look at Asaka. Finally pleased, Asaka grins and slightly loosens her grip on the other girl.

"You're unbelievable attractive, you know. I can understand why so many people keep falling for you and your charm."

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Misaki snorts and moves to pick up her book from the nightstand, but Asaka tightens her grip on the other girl again. After waiting a few seconds to make sure Misaki won't stir again, Asaka moves around her quickly and settles on her lap.

"It isn't." They look at each other for a while and Asaka enjoys it. Enjoys to _see_ Misaki thinking, but mostly enjoys to know all of Misaki's attention is currently focused on her and only on her. She can't stop another smile from appearing on her face. Misaki shrugs, but doesn't say anything again. Liking their situation way too much, Asaka won't do anything to break this long moment between the two of them, hoping it could last for –

"I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"Get away if you've got nothing to say."

"Get _me_ some ice cream~"

"Huh?"

"The important thing I wanted to tell you," Asaka repeats. "I want ice cream."

"You haven't eaten anything yet and ice cream doesn't count as breakfast. You should eat healthy things more often."

"Well, I got you, or not?"

"What do you–" With a smile Asaka presses her lips on Misaki's before she even has a chance to protest. Oh, one way or another, she's definitely having something sweet for breakfast.


	2. do it (misayuri)

written for the prompt misayuri: "you want me to do what?"

* * *

"You want me to do what?"

"Join our team." Yuri crosses her arm, glancing at Misaki who shakes her head in response.

"I can't. I've got the shop and the club and-"

"You're incredibly busy lately. I know." A sigh. "But, come on, it'll be fun."

Yuri then grabs her wrist, making her walk faster through the park. Although it's early summer, there are surprisingly few people around. For a few moments, Misaki enjoys the silence and tries to engrave the scenery around them into her memories. The colours of the plants, the way the fresh air feels on her skin and the sound of Yuri's soft steps.

Of cause, she doesn't mind spending time with her friend at all, to be honest, she really loves it. Yuri's reckless and somehow stubborn attitude is mostly hard to deal with and she only rarely thinks before she acts, but it's not something _bad_. Sometimes, Misaki almost gets envious of her friend for being able to act without any worries at all - or at least making it look like that.

"You're overthinking again." Yuri chirps, her fingers still wrapped around Misaki's wrist. She pulls her towards the huge empty meadow, then lets go of it and practically falls on the grass. "Relax."

Suddenly uncertain, Misaki stands next to Yuri, who closed her eyes, arms folded under her already messy hair.

"It's not that easy, you know." Misaki rolls her eyes. "Not everyone's such an airhead like you are."

A sudden tug on her legs and Misaki suddenly lies on the grass next to Yuri.

"You're boring." Yuri leans over her, so her face is directly in front of Misaki's. Close enough to be called intimate, though at the moment, it doesn't bother Misaki at all.

"We're not alone here," she still says, but doesn't know why. Even when she can't explain, it really isn't not-nice like this. A part of her really wants to stay with Yuri like this. A part that is bigger than she expected.

"So, you want us to be alone like this?" Yuri grins. "Well, why don't you join the team then? It'd be a perfect excuse to spend plenty of time together."

"You know what I meant." The grin remains on Yuri's face and Misaki prevents herself from biting her lip.

"Even if I joined the team, we wouldn't be alone. We need a third member, remember?"

"So, you _are_ considering joining the team!" Yuri laughs and her fingers trace patterns into the grass next to Misaki's ear, which makes it kind of, you know, hard to pay attention.

"I was just speaking _technically_. I never promised anything."

"Well, such a shame. I though it would be hard to convince Asaka to join, but apparently, you're even worse."

"Asaka's in your team?"

"Now, you really consider joining the team~" Yuri teases.

So, when Yuri's fingers find their way into Misaki's hair, Misaki finally changes her mind. It's not like she's letting Asaka get all the glory.

"If you really want me to, I'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3

Miwa cares about other people, watches them and listens to them when they ask for his help. Even when they don't, he still observes them, keeps track of them to make sure they're okay. So when he notices Misaki sulking, he starts worrying. She doesn't even sulk in an obvious way or complains about something. In fact, she doesn't seem sad at all.

But Miwa notices what's wrong with her in the way she looks at the idol girl whenever she shows up at card capital. He sees it in the way her hands clench and unclench when they talk to each other. To him, it's a surprise no on else notices.

So when he's waiting for Kai once again, he approaches her. "You know, I'm a pretty good fortune teller."

She doesn't seem surprised about this statement, just shrugs and grins at him. "So what?"

He bows a little. "Well, Misaki, let Maro-san tell you something about your future."

"I don't believe in things like fortunes and destinies."

"Damn it, nee-chan, just give me your hand."

She shrugs again and stretches out her hand. Miwa grabs it. His fingers trace the lines on her palm for a short while. Then he grins.

"If I am nor mistaken, a very attractive blond haired person will soon become an important part of your life."

"A blond person?" For a short moment, Misaki's eyes widen and she stares at Miwa with a certain, well, a certain uncertainty. Then a smile appears on her face and she laughs. "Don't tell me we're thinking about the same person."

Now it's Miwa's turn to be surprised, because he doesn't understand Misaki's reaction at all. What is she trying to say, there's only one blond person they could be talking about, since obviously neither of them means Leon.

He doesn't get it until Misaki's hand finds its way into Miwa's hair. She grabs his hair, hard enough for him to notice but gentle enough that it doesn't hurt too much.

"You should give yourself more credit. I think you're pretty attractive as well."


	4. Chapter 4

"I had faith you would come."

"Don't be ridiculous. You may stop repeating your lines from the play." Kourin mutters half heartedly, without actually seeming to be serious about what she's saying. They just left the school, now in their casual clothes. Although their friends asked them to stay a little longer to enjoy the school festival, Misaki simply turned them down.

"I'm not quoting anything." Misaki shrugs. "This is just how I feel."

She keeps walking, but Kourin stops. Turning around, Misaki sees the confused expression on Kourin's face, but instead of waiting for her, she keeps on walking, maybe a bit slower than before, but hoping not slow enough for Kourin to notice the difference. It doesn't take long for Kourin to start running after her and when she finally caught up with Misaki again, she grabs her arm, forcing Misaki to finally stop.

"Wait! How can you so casually start talking about your feelings? Also, you still haven't told me where we're going."

"Don't you trust me?" Misaki says, not looking at Kourin. She starts walking again, but instead of shaking away Kourin's hand from her arm, she lets their hands slip together. With interlaced fingers, she pulls Kourin along, trying to act like she doesn't notice the slight blush on Kourin's cheeks or the sudden silence of her companion.

When they reach their destination, Misaki's favourite café, Kourin weakly squeezes Misaki's hand.

"Of cause I trust you, idiot."

"I know." Misaki says, squeezing back more firmly. They sit down on one of the tables outside, each of them ordering a coffee. When the waiter asks them if they want sugar or milk, they almost simultaneously respond, "milk, but no sugar." The waiter smiles at them as neither of them really knows what to do. When he's gone, Kourin speaks again.

"Sorry for leaving you guys alone with that play. I guess, I'm not made to be a hero." Misaki laughs at that and after a moment, Kourin smirks. "What? Are you going to say _you_ don't need a hero anyway?"

"Maybe," Misaki answers honestly. "But if there's someone who could be my hero, I'm sure it's you. I have faith in you, after all."

"Wh-What? You're embarrassing" Kourin shakes her head, blushing furiously. They remain silent for another few moments and when the red colour vanished from her face, Kourin goes on. "I'm no good. Don't put your faith in people who aren't even punctual for important meetings."

"I'm serious. You know, it's never too late. For me, your arrival was just in time." Misaki says and this time, grabs both of Kourin's hand.

Without having to think about it too much, these twenty fingers perfectly fit together.


End file.
